From a publication of the assignee, "SEWING TECHNOLOGY" 18/HB "Rational Manufacture of Shirts", RN-HB 173 E 18-0181-3 it is known practice to manufacture so-called two-piece collars in such a manner that an already prefabricated upper collar and two lower collar parts are sewn together. For this purpose the two lower collar parts are sewn to the upper collar, the two lower collar parts receiving between them the corresponding marginal zone of the upper collar. For the purpose of fitting the two-piece collar to the body of a shirt or blouse, the two lower collar parts are laid against the margin of the body of the shirt or blouse or the like so that they receive the latter between them. Then the collar consisting of the upper collar and lower collar parts is sewn to the body. This sewing process calls for some dexterity on the part of the sewer particularly since folds still end at the margin of the shirt body and the body and collar have to be positioned relative to one another with the aid of markings. This method of assembling the individual parts and fitting them together is time-consuming. Such a method of sewing an upper collar on to a body by means of two lower collar parts is also known from German Offenlegungsschrift 14 60 077 (unexamined published German patent application 14 60 077). If only a so-called stud collar is to be sewn on to the body, two corresponding lower collar parts are firstly sewn together, then positioned relative to the marginal zone of the body and then sewn together with the latter.
From German patent specification 11 15 113 it is known practice to provide in a sewing machine for sewing on labels or the like a press foot along the outer edges of which a seam is produced. To enable a closed seam to be produced in this case, the press foot is connected to a retaining bearing on the sewing machine by means of an angled lug. By pivoting the angled section through 180.degree. the seam can have a closed design with a certain amount of overlapping to secure the seam.